How to deal with Problem Customers
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: Quatre is stuck working 3rd shift at the hotel and there is one particular customer who is giving him problems. 04-03 Day Celebration piece, Fluff with light action, Sort of sequel to Don't Break My Heart.


**How to deal with Problem Customers**

Quatre sighed heavily as he leaned his elbow on the front counter to support his head, his back arching slightly. He didn't want to work 3rd shift tonight but the regular night auditor had called off and Quatre just couldn't ever find a good reason to say 'no' when his boss begged him. So instead of being home and snuggled up with Trowa he was stuck working the front counter till 6am when his relief would finally arrive. He had contemplated playing the piano as was his usual distraction on 2nd shift but the guests tonight had been particularly needy and he no longer had the energy or the interest to play.

"Excuse me," An older lady called as she made her way to the desk, her voice crisp and her lips taught in displeasure.

Quatre tried to smile but was growing increasingly impatient with this woman in particular. She had approached the desk at least 4 times in the hour he'd been clocked on. The hot tub had broken down earlier and after it was repaired needed to heat back up so as a courtesy to his guests, Quatre had left the pool open instead of closing it when he clocked on at 10pm like he should have. This woman had been up to complain that the water wasn't warm enough yet, that there weren't any pool towels, that the TV in her room was fuzzy, that the water still wasn't warm upon her next return. What irked him the most though was the way she talked down her nose to him. She wasn't even to the desk yet and she was complaining as she walked over. Earlier he had almost lost his temper when she had interrupted a guest he was checking in to complain yet again about the temperature of the water, but Quatre refrained.

"How may I help you?" Quatre did his best to fake a sweet tone.

"It has been over an hour and the hot tub is still not hot!"

"Ma'am," Quatre tried not to sigh in frustration, "the water can only heat up so fast and I have no control over how long it takes for the pumps to cycle the water through to heat it up. I will leave the pool area opened for as long as you'd like. I'd check back in about 20 minutes to see if the water is ready or not."

With a huff the lady stormed off and Quatre muttered a few curse words under his breath, wish there was some way to assure piranhas found their way into the hot tub just as she climbed in. Quatre resumed his slacked posture as he half watched the lobby TV flip through some crime show. When he heard the automatic doors open he groaned a little and pulled himself up preparing to greet whoever entered with as genuine a smile as he could muster. He wasn't however expecting Trowa to walk in carrying a grocery bag.

"Trowa!" Quatre started, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I could leave if you'd like," Trowa smiled as Quatre almost yelled his response.

"No! Please please _please_ stay!"

"That bad?" Trowa chuckled.

"You have no idea," Quatre opened the employee door and let his emerald eyed boyfriend in.

"Well I brought you some dinner, let's go in the back and you can tell me."

In the laundry room, Trowa spread out a clean blanket from the rack and started unpacking the grocery bag while Quatre fished up some extra pillows for them to lounge on.

"Mmmm, thank you love," Quatre moaned through a mouth full off streaming fried chicken.

Trowa had packed a veritable feast; Fried chicken, fresh baked bread, baked potatoes, rice, green beans, strawberry pie, and a 6 pack of coke.

"Well consider this our Pre-Easter dinner," Trowa beamed, "So now what's troubling you?"

As they stretched out and ate their dinner on the make shift picnic setting; Quatre related all the woes which had befallen him for the past hour he'd been at work as well as reliving other nightmare of school work and the previous day at the hotel, both of which Trowa knew about but sat and listened to anyway letting Quatre clear his brain of all that was bothering him. When they'd finished Quatre rolled over and burped.

"Excuse me," He giggled, "Ah much better. You know just how to make me feel better."

Trowa smiled as he finished packing away the leftovers then tossing his pillow next to Quatre, curled up next to the blond on the floor, wrapping his arms around him. They laid there in silence for a while, the fan that circulated air throughout the room the only sound. Suddenly Trowa kissed Quatre's exposed neck coaxing a moan from the blond.

"Mmmm, we shouldn't," Quatre weakly protested as Trowa placed another kiss on his sensitive neck, "not here."

"Didn't stop us a couple weeks ago," Trowa continued his attention on one of his lovers know turn on spots, just below the ear.

"Alright," Quatre gasped, his toes curling, "You win."

Quatre rolled over suddenly and pinned Trowa to the ground, smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss as he grinded the growing bulge in his khakis against Trowa's tight jeans. It was Trowa's turn to gasp.

"Feeling aggressive tonight?" The emerald eyed man panted, his hands running up his lovers back, tracing over every muscled that worked as Quatre readied to pounce again.

"You know…how…I am," Quatre accentuated every few words with a fevered kiss," Stress…equals…this."

In no time Trowa was fluttering kisses on Quatre's neck as the blond ran his hands down his lovers lithe body, trying to cover every inch at once in a desperate attempt to relieve his pent up energy. A shrill bell sound stopped them cold.

"Hell-O!" The shrill voice of the troublesome lady cried from the front.

"That is IT!" Quatre slammed his fists onto the floor and leapt up before Trowa could stop him and stormed out of the laundry room to the front counter.

"The water still isn't-" The woman began but never got to finish.

"First of all," Quatre started a bit breathless, his voice low and dangerous and rising in volume with each item he listed, "I've told you twice before I can NOT control the heat. Second of all you have been nothing but rude the entire time you've been here. Third of all you haven't even been at the desk half a second and you're yelling for me?! Listen lady, you paid for a place to sleep, that's what you're getting. I was nice enough to offer to keep the pool open. That didn't appease you. I brought more towels. You scowled at me. I told you a simple way to fix your TV and you had the nerve to look offended that I didn't rush down to jiggle the wire myself. Now you have two choices; turn around and walk back to your room and don't show your face for the rest of the night OR I can call the cops, all of whom I know on a personal level, and tell them some drunk deranged BITCH is causing trouble for me and have you hauled out of here faster than you can deny it. Got it?"

The woman stood there slack jawed. She nearly made to protest when she regained herself but one look into Quatre's aqua eyes told her he wasn't joking. With a quick turn of the heels she disappeared down the hallway and a few seconds later Quatre heard he quiet thud of her door. With a satisfied smirk he walked back to where Trowa lay on the floor propped up on an elbow, a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Quatre asked innocently enough, "Bitch had it coming."

"You are on your game tonight," Trowa congratulated him as the blond joined him back on the floor.

"Thanks," Quatre beamed, "Now where were we?"

Trowa let out a surprised yelp followed by a deep chuckle as Quatre tackled him again.

A/N: This is in celebration of 04-03 day! The customer really existed and Gods above if she comes back to the front desk tonight I'm gonna tell her exactly what Quatre said! Peace!


End file.
